


做醒梦

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 幻龙光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Midgardsormr/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	做醒梦

他睁开眼睛，困惑又确信自己确实置身于水中，透明发凉的湖水轻轻半托起他，胸腔里的呼吸和平时别无二致没有丝毫不适，他看见远山和树梢的倒影在湖面浮动，荧光的水元精摇曳着在黄昏色的光影中飘远了。

这是……？

青年凝视着自己在湖面交界处模糊不清的阴影，更大更暗淡的光晕沉没在他背后，微微伸展开长而繁复的肢体时候他意识到这是巨龙的倒影，是您吗，青年张了张嘴，假想的空气在呼吸里游荡，没有气泡被消失的呼唤带出，这不是真实的。

尘世的幻龙尽情舒展着平时难以摊开的全部姿态，他在海德林所构建的以太里存在的形态比起天龙和他们的眷属来说有点更接近摩杜纳边区那些盘曲的蛇，他的身体更长，更灵活，长而坚韧的翅膀比看起来更锋利危险，帝国精工的阿格里乌斯也不过是翅膀下的残渣。

我在您的梦里吗？

光之战士注视着巨龙的倒影延伸向看不清的远方，喃喃地发问，脑海里充斥着某种平滑温暖的情绪，他忍不住也松开了身体，肌肉和骨头都融化一样在摇曳的水下慢慢失去控制，但他感觉很宁静。

我想不是的，湖下的幻龙在他的影子里慢吞吞地回应，我真正的内在并不能显现于海德林的思维里。

啊，年轻的冒险者说，是……我吗？他迷惑地让自己浮在龙的诗歌里，我……不记得……而且感觉很奇怪……

他注意到龙的低语里隐约游离着一点揶揄，这种情绪明显偏离了他和尘世幻龙所有平日所应有的距离，有点……古怪的亲昵，令人舒适的爱抚，他确实注意到了龙在触碰他，用湖水、以太或者情绪，这些并非常人的接触亲密而柔软，青年微微颤栗着，有些令人不知所措的温度流淌在他身体里。

……大概是你和那个东西的战斗的影响。

正如旅伴所说，他想起空中花园的那场战斗，似龙而非龙的蛮神狂笑着撕开天空和大气，青年的心跳剧烈起来，但并非因为芝诺斯，而是发凉的湖水和其他什么感觉轻轻地触碰着他的身体，甚至不存在的龙息就像亲吻一样抚摸过他的后颈。

有时候欲望的出发点并不尽相似，龙诗在他的耳边回响，但可能抵达的终点就是如此，他对你的掠夺和撕扯确实掺杂了他自己都不甚理解的狂热，便将你的梦境带入混乱中。

我……不明白，青年迟疑着，会有什么影响吗……

我想没什么，巨龙缓慢地将青年裹挟在自己的阴影中，只是些残存的以太，我们的思维连接着，所以你下意识地靠近了我……大概……

有时候青年并不会拒绝一些同伴的甜蜜温暖的邀请，不过那都是在更遥远的时候了，可能是在森之城或者海都，或者更远之前，那些他都无法回忆起的青涩的日子。

唔，青年咕哝着轻微颤抖，他对巨龙松开紧绷脊背的姿态无疑是些腼腆的信赖和认可，湖水翻腾起来，变得粘稠滚烫，推挤着他的思绪和身体，那些带着硫磺气味的呼吸声像隔了水雾的歌一样在脑子里打转，青年胡乱地想着天狼星灯塔中的女妖的喉咙，他的身体像被风暴席卷的小船，塞壬亲吻着抚慰着船员的亡灵们，而他同样在巨龙的诗和以太里开始融化。

这种感觉，青年被过多的温度呛了一下，腿和尾椎因为快乐和酸疼的放松绷紧又被碾开，这种感觉实在叫人难堪，他觉得自己像沉浸在温水里的婴儿一样手足无措，失去控制。这种异于常理的抚慰让冒险者不确定尘世巨龙是否真的有过他们人类意味上的伴侣，卡尔那个小家伙的监护龙在庇护着青年那些徘徊在华彩山脉的夜晚说起过他们并没有那种人类联系。

我们靠近彼此就只是想要这么做而已，那条健壮的母龙说，除此之外实在没有任何理由是值得和自由相冲突的。

我……海德林之子战栗着试图呼吸，他感到更多的沉甸甸的以太涌上胸膛和小腹，我……不知道……

湖光和巨龙的心跳一齐淹没了他的视线和听觉，那些底部深处驻扎的水晶被黄昏翻搅着发出微弱的蜂鸣。他的每一部分都被龙的呼吸拆开吞下，那种让人难以忍耐的快活爬进所有轰鸣的血脉和软化的骨头里，青年几乎融化成一滩失败的栗子冰糕，甜蜜的粘稠的泡沫和糖浆紧密地亲吻他的蓝眼睛，他觉得连同灵魂的以太大概都被这盘踞行星外的野兽入侵到太深的地方。他肩头的同伴他膝下的翅膀抹掉了以往置身事外的平静和疏远，反而因热切的湖水而显得有些粗暴，他甚至感觉骨头都在压迫下开始咯吱作响。

沉浸在欢愉中的人类比不知道幻觉里他是怎样被异界的庞然大物反复咀嚼品尝的，他的味道和情绪对尘世幻龙来说算是一点难得新奇的甘美，像含住一团蜜色的雾气一样难以细细捕捉，但年轻的冒险者实在是太少了，幻境里的巨龙松开想要碾碎肌理骨骼的不耐，让那点稀松的甜蜜在咽喉里徘徊着被灌注，沉浸得湿润饱满，下坠直至在龙的以太里彻底沉没下去。

冒险者茫然睁着眼睛，直到他意识到自己已经盯着天花板好一会儿了，阿拉米格的战地医院实际上床位相当令人扼腕，不过看来那个时常情绪紧张的医师还是给他拉起了一个单独床位的帘子。

他的额头和背脊上全是潮湿的粘腻感，整个人像是从水里捞起来一样。而小小的龙形埋着脑袋，收敛着翅翼蜷成一大团随着他胸膛的呼吸起伏着，这份沉甸甸的重量让青年多少有了点如梦初醒的实感。他盯着尘世幻龙的缩影，对身上的酸疼和快意的余韵有些难以启齿，他们的心跳声还在共鸣，包括后颈那点麻麻的、仿佛被撕咬过的灼烧痛感，都让他觉得脑袋还是晕乎乎的。


End file.
